Cabins and Criketts
by kw15915
Summary: One shot with Kate and her Dad spending time at the cabin.


Cabins & Crickets

Just a one shot about the Beckett family cabin.

I do not own anything to do with Castle, just love the show and its characters.

The crickets and tree frogs were engaged in another battle to see who could be loudest. A pensive Kate Becket set on the wooden porch swing absentmindedly rocking back and forth. At the moment she was wishing for her service weapon to maybe take out some of those frogs. Maybe if they weren't there the crickets would lower their obnoxious chirping.

"Katie?" A quiet male voice whispered.

"Here Dad." She answered back with a smile

"Can't sleep?" he asked as he slid into the open spot on her left side and patted her knee. "Thought that today was busy enough that you would be out like a light."

"Just thinking about the last time couple times we were here. Remember the time that we both fell into the creek trying to unsnag that fishing line from the tree. We were wet and covered in creek scum. Laughing like lunatics when Mom found us. She never did get this place, did she?" Kate snickered quietly.

"No…she didn't but she understood that we did. I still miss her so much sometimes."

"I do too Dad." She said as she snuggled up to her dad and put her head on his shoulder.

They set there silently listening to the night noises as the darkness blanketed the area around them. Kate's mind drifted back to another conversation with her father. One that had taken place a couple summers before.

"_Have you heard from him?"_

"_No I told him I would call. It's been almost 3 months…what if he doesn't want to talk to me again. He probably hates me now."_

"_Katherine Becket…you did not see that man after you were shot. He rode to the hospital in the ambulance with you, they tried to tell him he couldn't but he just ignored them and got in. Then your Josh came up the hallway yelling and causing a scene. He blamed everything on him and made sure everyone heard. Then he shoved him into the wall and kept shouting. Your two cop friends had to hold them apart. I stopped it but after that he sat with his head hung. I heard him talking to his mother. You know he blames himself for everything that's happened to you. He left with the boys to look into the shooter but I could tell he would have rather been there beside your bedside with me." Jim said with a squeeze._

"_We had a big fight, right before Roy was killed. He asked me to walk away. He said we couldn't win. I couldn't believe what he was saying. He promised…always." She bit down on her bottom lip and sighed. "I told him we were over."_

"_That's partly my fault Kate; I went to see him about that time, to ask him to get you to back off." _

"_Dad…" Kate set up and stiffened._

"_I was scared Katie. I wanted to know what you were up against. You wouldn't tell me. I knew something was bad wrong. I could see you losing yourself all over again. Damn it I'm your father. It's my job to protect you. I failed you for so long..."_

"_Oh, Dad…no"_

"_I knew I had to find some way to get you to understand that you are more important than your mother's murder. Yes I want you to get the bastard but not if it means losing you. You wouldn't listen to me. For the last three years all you have talked about was him. It wasn't hard for me to figure out how important Rick is to you. I knew if anyone could convince you, it would be him. When we were in the waiting room, he tried to apologize to me for failing. He told me that Roy had asked him to get you to back off too. It's what convinced him to go talk to you. He couldn't fight both of us. He already feels responsible for everything that has happened to you since he looked into your mother's case. He loves you Katie." _

"_I know I heard him…he told me after I was shot. He was begging me not to leave him…Dad I'm scared. I can't lose him, he's my best friend, my partner. I'm so messed up inside. What if I can't love anyone until this thing with mom gets solved? What if because he's with me he gets hurt or worse? I can't lose him."_

"_I don't think that's going to happen. Sweetheart, if there's one thing that I have learned__, you can't waste a minute of the time you have. I would give anything to have had more time with your Mom," patting her knee, he stood up and reached out for her hand. "I think it's time for you to go home. Let's go back to bed. It's a long drive"_

"Kate, where are you," her dad asked.

"Just thinking…when did you get to be so smart?" She laughed and touched her forehead to his.

"Hey can anyone join the party out here?" A sleep mussed Rick asked.

"I'm just spending some time with your wife. Think I'm gonna turn in." Jim kissed Kate on the forehead and stood up. "See you both in the morning. Fish don't wait for late people." He threw over his shoulder with a laugh as he went inside.

Rick walked over and slid onto the swing where her Dad had just vacated. He pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head with a sigh. "I woke up and you were gone. Thought you guys were still mad at me for scaring the fish. Who knew that the tapping of my laptop keys could cause fish to move to the other side of a lake? " He said with snicker then grunting as he received an elbow in his stomach.

"No we were just talking about old times. By the way, have I told you recently that I love you." Kate whispered as she stood up and reached for his hand. "Let's go back to bed. Dad's expecting you to leave the laptop here tomorrow."

"No problem. I got two chapters done today. Tomorrow I'm all yours." He wiggled his eyebrows as he stood up and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"You're already all mine Writer Boy." Kate smiled looking up at her husband.

"That's Writer Man. I could prove it here but wouldn't want to shock the crickets." They were both chuckling as he pulled her into the cabin.


End file.
